percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kára
Kára mostly known by her nickname 'Kay '''is one of the many Valkyries of Asgard and a servant of goddess Freya. She currently works as a bodyguard for John Borson, whom she treats as her responsibility and older brother. She aids him with her combat skills during his quest to retrieve his famed spear, Gungnir. Appearance Kára is a beautiful young woman with long, silver hair and light blue eyes who appears to be in her late teens. Her battle attire is normally of a set of Valkyrie armor, which consists of a white chestplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her chestplate, black thigh-high stockings. and a pale blue cloth wrap underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips. When posing as a mortal, she usually wears a simple business suit and a long skirt Personality Kára is known to be a very serious person yet she has a tendency to buy things at sales when they're cheap. She is extremely bitter and sensitive about not having a boyfriend and is quick to anger when made fun of. Despite her seriousness, she is highly susceptible to alcohol, and one drink from it can leave her drunk and vomiting for extended periods of time. History Kára was raised in the countryside by her grandmother as both her parents are warriors who serve the Norse Gods and rarely come home. At some point before the series, she was appointed as Odin's bodyguard. During her time with Odin, Kára was basically used as a maid by Odin, taking care of him during his trips, supporting Odin with his daily life despite her small salary and was even mistreated by her fellow Valkyrie who called her Odin's "Lap Girl". However, the two developed a strong friendship and, during the final war between the gods, died protecting each other's back. The Power of Three Kára makes her first appearance as a tour guide in the newly opened "Museum on Water" located between Brooklyn and Manhattan. She gives special tickets to Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase and, later on, to Carter and Sadie Kane. After that, she calls both groups to the Norse Section, announcing them "winners of the museum's contest" and orders them to go and "collect their prizes". Abilities Valkyries have several abilities relating to their duties as choosers of slain, including ability to detect up-coming death, arrange that the warriors they choose to will die, or sometimes survive to grow in skill, they have some power over souls being able to take those they choose with them. They are able to move around unseen and some can take forms of birds or animals or fly with wings. As Shieldmaidens, they are skilled fighters, with several lifetimes worth experience. '''Enhanched Combat: '''Kay is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. She is exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and becomes advanced with her own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. '''Magic: '''Kára is highly proficient in the use of Norse magic, specializing in long-range and bombarding attacks. She is capable of using ice, fire, water, lightning, wind, thunder, light, summoning, and explosive based magic. *'Defensive Magic: 'As a protector, Kára can cast variety of spells strong enough to block a missile. Items '''Runic Sword: '''Large sword forged by dwarves and coated with Runic Magic, which greatly increases its sharpness and durability. A common equipment used by all Valkyries Trivia *Kára's body measurements are B96-W61-H89 cm. (B38-W24-H35 in.) *Kára is the name of one of the Valkyrie in the prose epilogue of the ''Poetic Edda poem Helgakviða Hundingsbana II. *In the future, Kára has stated that she wants to establish a Norse magic school in Greek/Roman Camps and in one of the Nomes, and start a business training new Valkyries. *Kára, being a Valkyrie, is said to be a sort of demigod. *Her name literally means "the wild, stormy one". Category:Valkyrie Category:Norse Category:Females Category:Nymph Category:Warriors Category:Joker's Creation Category:The Power of Three Category:Asgard Category:Champions of Valhalla Category:Crossovers